The highly advanced function and the highly advanced performance are realized in recent years for the electronic equipment having the voice communication function such as the mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), the personal computer (PC) and the like, in accordance with which the form of utilization of the electronic equipment as described above is progressively diversified. In such circumstances, if the electronic equipment has such a function that a message relevant to another party in communication is played back (reproduced) by the electronic equipment during talking on a phone while using the electronic equipment, it is possible to expect that the convenience of the electronic equipment will be improved.
For example, when a person A on telephone is talking on a phone with another party B in communication, if an announce of, for example, “tomorrow is the birthday of Mr. or Mrs. B” is played back as a message relevant to another party B in communication, then it is possible to widen the subject or topic of the conversation between the person A on telephone and another party B in communication. Conventionally, such a technique is known that a telephone apparatus is provided with storage means which stores a voice to be sent during talking on a phone, voice reading means which reads the voice stored in the storage means, and voice sending instruction input means, wherein the voice, which is read from the storage means, is sent simultaneously with a voice input into a microphone during talking on the phone, or while replacing the voice input into the microphone therewith (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-320596    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-174198    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-81051